


Silva Rerum of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

by killjoy_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_2019/pseuds/killjoy_2019
Summary: Silva Rerum: A sacred family book that contains family traditions, among other matters.Hidden within the pages of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black's Silva Rerum, there is an immensly powerful ritual. On Samhain of fifth year, Draco Malfoy neé Black, preforms this sacred ritual. Invoking Lady Magic is nowhere near as simple as it seems. Lady Magic's unexpected interpretation of ritual wish-magic preformed by Draco, upheaves his reality. She bonds Draco's soul to another, claiming it will fulfill his ritual pleas.So, Draco must come to terms with Lady Magic’s interference.Working with his blood traitor of a cousin, Sirius, is the last thing Draco wants, but he will have to learn to make do.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Silva Rerum of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

For centuries the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black has kept a precious book, a Silva Rerum.  
Partaking in powerful traditions and rituals the member of the House of Black are watched by Lady Magic.

Lady Magic interferes with one of these rituals, strengthening it and forever altering the future of the Wizarding World.   
  
The words of Lady Magic are binding, and insufferable to one Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Wotcher! (do you hear Tonks' influence lmao)  
> Soooo.... I accidentally posted this fic before I completed the first chapter. There will definitely be some revisions and adjustments that are made. I have quite a few concepts that I plan on exploring, thus this fic will likely be ongoing for a while. I am currently taking some college courses, so there is no set update schedule. Turning on notifications is a good idea, if you want to notice the updates.  
> Thanks for the lovely feedback, I hope you stick with this story!  
> xxKilljoy2019xx


End file.
